


What is that?

by vsnow



Series: HP/FB Prompts [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 23:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18376382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vsnow/pseuds/vsnow
Summary: Aberforth thinks he sees something outside of his brother's window.





	What is that?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lucky_Moony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucky_Moony/gifts).



**Grindeldore -  “What the hell is that?”**

* * *

 

“Albus?”

The boy hummed a reply, still fixated on the page of his book.

“Did I hear another voice in here with you?” Aberforth asked.

Albus smiled, “No.” He really did not know what had possessed Aberforth to come knocking at his door at this hour. He did not think he had been _reading_ particularly loud.

“I see.” The younger Dumbledore still seemed unconvinced, but he turned to leave anyway, “Well, goodnight then.”

Albus was relieved as he heard the door begin to creak shut. How he hated his brother’s intrusions and constant complaints. Though it did not seem it, the eldest felt that he was trying his best given the circumstances. So what if he needed some time to himself every now and again, a distraction.

Then the noise of the door stopped suddenly, “Albus…”

The one in question sighed, “Yes, Aberforth.” He turned his head to the door, finding his brother fixated upon the window.

“What the hell is that?”

“To what are you referring? The curtains?” Albus followed his gaze, from his spot on the bed he could see nothing out of the ordinary, “I did charm them last week. The old ones were so drab.”

But it was not something so tame, “That.” Aberforth jerked his head toward the sight, making his way toward the open window.

“I still don’t know what you are talking about.”

“Oh, really.” He crossed his arms, looking outside, now directing the one he saw most clearly, “I see your fingertips.”

“Shit.”

“Gellert.” Albus stood slowly.

The elder brother’s tone was practiced, but not so much that Aberforth could not tell- “Do not even begin to spout any kind of nonsense that you were unaware.”

Aberforth looked farther out the window to find the most hilarious sight.

Gellert was just hanging there…

“You’re very strong.” Aberforth noted, “I’ll give you that. If you put your strength to labor you would fare well in an honest profession. You know, instead of leaching off the kindness of others.”

Gellert frowned, “One day my aunt will be repaid 100 fold for her hospitality. I will one day be great.”

Aberforth smirked.

Gellert felt himself in no position to speak out against him more.

“Well, oh great one-” Aberforth began, reaching out to loosen the blond’s fingers that held him aloft.

“Aberforth, stop.” Albus begged.

“You.”  “Aberforth stopped momentarily to turn to face his guilty brother, “You are lucky your window faces the back. Our family is already looked at as odd without having men hanging from the windows during the witching hour.”

Albus bit the side of his mouth. Unsure of what he could do, if anything at all, to remedy the situation. He knew the two before him did not get along, he had tried his hardest to be sure those two parts of his life never crossed. But they did, and as of late, frequently.

It always ended similar to this.

Aberforth turned around and once again continued to pluck Gellert’s fingers from the ledge, loosening his grip by the second, begging him to fall.

Despite a sense of panic, Albus was able to logically focus on his next move. He reached under a pillow to reveal a wand, Gellert’s wand. He made haste to the window just in time to see Gellert fall.

“Gellert.” Was all Albus could say, gaining the attention of the other man as he threw his wand to him.

It happened within seconds.

The wand landed in an open palm and Gellert quickly used a spell to break his fall.

There was a moment of silence as all three caught their breath.

“You’re crazy!” Gellert shouted up at Aberforth.

“And you’re a menace!” The younger yelled back.

Gellert looked up at the two brothers sharing that second floor window, “One day you will understand.” He promised, a bit too cryptically for Aberforth’s taste, before addressing the elder, “Albus. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.” Albus called back, before being pulled inside.

Aberforth was not pleased, but he seemed to calm now that he was out of the presence of the one who had come in between his family, “Why must he be in this house, in this room, in the night? Are the hours you spend together in the light not enough? ” He questioned, not wishing to hear an answer.

“The night is so very quiet, it is the perfect time to read.”

“The night is so very quiet-“ Aberforth mimicked his brother’s words, doing his very best impression of his haughty and stuck up brother. Then within a moment becoming gravely serious to share what had drawn him so to this room at such a late hour, “And that is why noise travels with ease through the thin walls.”

The argument was enough to put an end to any of Albus’s rebuttals.

“That was the reaction I expected to receive. So for the good of decency and a good nights sleep.” The younger of the two began to once again take his leave, “Keep him out.”


End file.
